legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Interview
Walkthrough article |image=SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-066.png| |caption=Raziel and Janos Audron discuss Nosgoth's history |game= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) }} Vampire Interview or Chapter 8: Vampire Interview, is the eighth "level", or chapter, of Soul Reaver 2. It follows Raziel in Nosgoth's early history as he investigates the interior of Janos Audron's Retreat, meets the ancient vampire himself and solves the puzzle of the Fire Forge. Profile *'Name:' Chapter 8 - Vampire Interview *'Classification:' ''Soul Reaver 2'' chapters *'Game:' Soul Reaver 2 *'Protagonist' • Raziel *'Objectives:' • Gain entry to Janos Audron's Retreat • Complete the puzzles to ascend to Janos's chambers • Meet Janos Audron • Imbue the Fire Reaver to escape the forge and return to Janos's chambers *'Setpieces:' • Janos Audron's Retreat • The Fire Forge *'Era:' • Nosgoth's early history *'Timeline:' • The third timeline *'Objects:' • Emblem keys • Unique torch • The Fire Reaver *'Preceded by:' On to the Past *'Followed by:' Blade of Vengeance Plot Progressing through the mountains beyond Uschtenheim, Raziel eventually reached the lake outside the Janos's Aerie and found it intact and pristine. Unable to reach the high balcony, Raziel discovered a tunnel underwater in the Spectral Realm that gave him entry to lower levels of the building and the inside of a gigantic hollow mountain. To ascend Raziel was required to complete a large puzzle using all of his previous Reaver enhancements to spawn several Bloodstone bridges, allowing him to reach the level of the balcony and the private chambers of Janos Audron. Entering the room Raziel discovered Janos himself - more angelic than the demonic murals he had seen in the Sarafan Stronghold - and apparently awaiting Raziel as a prophetic figure. Janos elaborated on the stories of ancient vampire history and the Genesis of the Pillars and explained that he was called as a "tenth guardian" to guard the Reaver until the Vampire champion - Raziel - arrived to collect it. Janos presented Raziel with the blade but instead of the usual displacement Raziel felt only a nameless dread and asked Janos to take the blade away from him. Shortly afterward a group of Sarafan warriors burst through the door having followed Raziel through the retreat. Sacrificing himself to save Raziel, Janos teleported Raziel to the nearby Fire Forge and faced the Sarafan alone. Trapped in the forge behind a door sealed with an element he did not possess, Raziel was powerless to stop the onslaught. The only hope he held out was to complete the forge quickly to imbue the Fire Reaver and return to rescue Janos. Walkthrough Janos Audron's Retreat From the southern bank of the lake outside Janos Audron's Retreat it was necessary for Raziel to cross the frozen lake to reach the hole beneath the balcony. Jumping underwater he could then swim forward to the rocky outcrop which housed the retreat, where a Shift Glyph marked the wall. Shifting into the Spectral Realm would open the glyph out into a passage leading beneath the retreat, and by continuing through the passage Raziel would find a planar portal which allowed him to return to the Material Realm and swim up to the opening above, crouch-jumping to reach the edge of the hole and climb to the internal area of Janos's retreat. Avoiding the pedestal and chalice in the north and the Sentry eye guarding them, Raziel could continue up to the second level using the ramps and continue to the central platform where an empty basin was positioned. Jumping and gliding across to alcove in the north above the sentry, Razel could then reach the Air Reaver font and imbue the Air Reaver. Jumping back and to the central platform, Raziel could then continue down the snowy passage to the south, following as it curved down and emerged at a cracked stone wall. By firing an Air Reaver bolt at the wall he could break through and return to the outer lake. Heading along to the northeast of the frozen lake, Raziel could find a raised platform that was populated by two Sarafan. Jumping up and dispatching these foes, he could follow the trail along to an Air plinth and use the Air issued from it to glide up to a higher platform where a third Sarafan warrior waited next to a Dark font. Imbuing the Dark Reaver and dropping back down to the lake, Raziel could return through the snowy passage to return to the inner room with the Dark Reaver activated and use its Reaver bolts to blind the sentry guarding the pedestal to retrieve the chalice. Filling the chalice from the blood-filled basin at the center of the room, Raziel could then take the full chalice up the ramp to the second level where he could use it to fill the empty basin above and manifest his first bloodstone bridge, allowing him access to a door on the third level which led down a series of long straight corridors of polished ice into a much larger chamber - the "inner sanctum". Heading down to the ramp to the bottom level, it was necessary for Raziel to imbue the Light Reaver at the nearby Light font before heading up the southern ramp to the next level and following the bridge to the right into the southwestern tower, passing a light symbol in frosted glass. Jumping and gliding across to the northwestern tower, Raziel could then follow the path left to a locked emblem door with a large face motif and line up a shot at the two Light crystals to the south. Firing a Reaver bolt so that both were activated simultaneously caused the frosted glass in the southwestern tower to drop into a bridge, and jumping and gliding back to the tower enabled Raziel to cross and reach a gallery in the western wall where he could defeat a greater thrall to retrieve its Emblem key. Following the corridor north to the end, Raziel could then open the Emblem door marked with a large face. With all obstacles on this level cleared, Raziel could go to the southern gallery by taking a left at the southwestern tower where a full basin and two empty chalices rested - filling the chalices from the basin and following the path back to the southwestern tower, left across the dropped bridge to the western gallery, back across to the northwestern tower and straight across the path to the basin in the northeastern spire, where pouring the blood in the empty basin created another bloodstone bridge to the level above; as well as providing a smaller bridge to the Air font in an alcove in the northern wall and spawning an air plinth on the bottom level. Crossing to the air font and defeating the Shade that manifested, Raziel could imbue the Air Reaver from the font and then proceed up the bloodstone stairs to the level above, where he could use a Reaver bolt to blow open the cracked barrier ahead to access the eastern gallery and follow the corridor along to destroy the next cracked barrier to the south. Dropping back down to the bottom level, Raziel could use the Air Reaver to activate the nearby air plinth before imbuing the Light Reaver again at the first font. Using the plinth to return to the second level and again ascending the bloodstone stairs to the eastern gallery and stopping mid-way along the gallery, Raziel could then line up a Reaver bolt shot at two crystals to the west to drop another light bridge between the northeastern and southeastern towers. Collecting a chalice from the eastern gallery and returning down the bloodtstone stairs, Raziel could then fill the chalice from the basin below and proceed back up the stairs, cross the eastern gallery, follow the path to the southeastern tower and turn right to cross the dropped bridge to the northeastern tower, where he could fill the empty basin and spawn a bloodstone bridges to the Darkness font in an alcove on the northern wall and manifest an Air plinth on the level below. SR2-JanosRetreat-Interior-Janos11-Material.PNG SR2-Janos11-Complete.png Crossing to the dark font and defeating the shade, Raziel could imbue the Dark Reaver and return across the dropped bridge to the southeastern tower, where he could turn right and head straight across to the west, crossing to the southwestern tower and using the Dark Reaver to blind the sentry eye on the western wall to enable him to cross to the western gallery, where a Greater thrall awaited. Defeating the thrall allowed Raziel to gain its emblem key and return quickly to the southwestern tower (not allowing the sentry eye time to charge a shot), where he could turn left and use the key to open another emblem door and provide access to the northwestern tower and an empty basin within. Returning to the eastern gallery to pick up a chalice, Raziel could then fill it from the basin in the northeastern tower and follow the paths along in a square 'U'-shape - turning right and right again to pass through the southeastern and southwestern towers in turn - to arrive in the northwestern tower and fill the empty basin, spawning another bloodstone bridge to the next level. After spawning the bridge it was necessary for Raziel to descend to the second level to where he had encountered the air font earlier and re-imbue the Air Reaver and then use it on the second level Air plinth to allow him to glide back up to the third and ultimately return to the fourth level with the Air Reaver. As he reached the fourth level and turned right, a pair of Light crystals could be seen to the south with the angle of the ideal shot blocked by a cracked air icon; but with the Air Reaver in his possession it was possible for Raziel to fire a Reaver bolt at the icon, shattering it and exposing the Light crystals behind. Once again it was necessary for Raziel to descend, this time imbuing the Light Reaver from the Light font on the bottom level, before using the air plinth updrafts to return to the third level and stairs to reach the fourth, and now armed with the Light Reaver he could activate the Light Crystals, dropping another bridge. SR2-JanosRetreat-Interior-Janos13-Material.PNG SR2-JanosRetreat-J1398-West.png SR2-JanosRetreat-J1398-North.png SR2-JanosRetreat-J1398-East.png SR2-JanosRetreat-J1398-South.png SR2-Janos1398-Complete.png From here Raziel's progress was barred by sealed emblem doors at each end of the corridor, to negotiate them it was necessary for Raziel to head to the eastern door and turn to the south following the catwalk in toward the top of the (blocked off) northeastern tower - a small section of platform jutting eastward from this catwalk allowed Raziel to jump and glide across to the eastern gallery where he could confront and defeat a Greater thrall to recover its emblem key and use it to open the emblem door in the northeast corner of the room. Turning back around and heading down the eastern gallery, Raziel could find his next light crystal targets half way along between the northeastern and southeastern towers, with one light crystal stationary and another swinging in front of it like a pendulum. It was necessary for Raziel to carefully time a Light Reaver bolt to hit both simultaneously to drop the next bridge. Heading back up the eastern gallery and across the northern gallery to the stairway, Raziel could jump and glide to the northwestern tower and then across to the western gallery (alternatively it was possible for Raziel to simply 'cut the corner' - jumping through the archways and landing on the western gallery) to reach the western sealed emblem door, where he would again be confronted by a greater thrall whose emblem key could be used when it was defeated to open the nearby sealed door in the northwest corner and clear the access across the top level. Heading back along the northern gallery, it was necessary for Raziel to pick up a chalice from the northeastern corner before returning to the stairs to descend and fill the chalice from the full basin below. Returning to the fourth level he could head west and follow the trail to the empty basin which spawned a bloodstone bridge to the northwestern tower. Heading back to the northeast corner, Raziel could then retrieve another chalice and take it back to the newly filled basin in the western gallery. Filling the chalice and crossing to the northwestern tower, Raziel could follow the squared 'U'-shape trail as it crossed the dropped bridges, passing through the northeast and southeast towers before reaching a bridge in front of the balcony and large sculpture, which contained the last empty basin. Filling the basin spawned the last bloodstone bridge leading up to the balcony and a door that led Raziel to a meeting with Janos Audron himself. The Fire Forge (Soul Reaver 2) After meeting with Janos, Raziel found himself in the Fire forge, confronted by another complicated puzzle - it was advisable to use the Save altar in the southeast before continuing. Dropping down to the north to the open room below, Raziel could proceed to the burning cauldron on a plinth and pick up one of the torches positioned in a rack at the foot of the northern wall. Using the Fire from the cauldron to light the torch caused the room to fill with Blood and several platforms to rise from the floor of the chamber - jumping quickly across them to the south and using the flame to ignite the cauldron on the plinth there was the goal, but if the flame was extinguished by falling into the blood or otherwise doused, that particular stage of the puzzle would have to be restarted and a new torch retrieved. Succeeding in igniting the second cauldron caused a change in the arrangement of the chamber, with some pillars rising and others descending; with a light font now exposed on a platform at the surface. SR2-FireForge-Main-Wide.PNG SR2-FireForge-MainChamber-North.png SR2-FireForge-MainChamber-South.png SR2-FireForge-Jump-1.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1Complete.png SR2-FireForge-Jump-2.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2Complete.png SR2-FireForge-Jump-3.png SR2-FireForge-Jump-Complete.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-Initial.png Imbuing the Light Reaver, Raziel could then fire a Reaver bolt at the Light crystal suspended from the ceiling, which caused the blood to temporarily drain from the chamber and expose an air font on the bottom for a short time. Imbuing the Air Reaver and swimming up to the surface as the blood rose again allowed Raziel to reach one of the Air plinth pillars and use the Air Reaver on it, causing all three to issue air updrafts and change in height so they formed a step formation, with the northern plinth highest and the southern plinth lowest. Returning to the cauldron platform in the south, Raziel could then jump to one of the alcoves on the southern wall to retrieve another torch and ignite it from the cauldron before setting off across the room, jumping and gliding on each of the updrafts in turn to glide higher and reach the next step; ultimately reaching the high platform in the north with an empty cauldron. As before if Raziel fell his torch would be extinguished and he would be forced to retrieve another and begin the section again. As Raziel ignited the northern cauldron the arrangement of the room changed again, with four more air plinth pillars lowering from the ceiling (so there were seven in an '8'-shaped pattern), the light and air fonts changing position and the room flooding with blood once more; but to a higher level this time, leaving only the northern cauldron platform and the light font platform exposed at the surface and the air font now too high to reach. Swimming to the light font Raziel could imbue the Light Reaver and return to the cauldron where he could fire a Reaver bolt at the Light crystal in the ceiling - again temporarily draining the blood from the room and exposing the air plinths below the surface - and once again it was necessary for Raziel to reach the higher platform on the other side with a lit torch while the chamber re-filled with blood. Quickly picking up a torch from the rack in the northern wall and lighting the torch from the cauldron, Raziel had to carefully negotiate the updrafts from the plinths - as before if Raziel fell his torch would be extinguished and he would be forced to retrieve another and begin the section again - as an added twist it as necessary to avoid the streams of blood coming down, which would douse the flame if they came into contact with the torch. Gliding across to either the east or west plinth, onto the center plinth and then again choosing east or west, Raziel could reach the other side and the main altar of the forge. Plunging the lit torch into the altar activated the forge and imbued the Fire Reaver. * The Fire Reaver: "Like the Light Reaver, the Fire Reaver casts a dim glow around Raziel's immediate environment. In addition, the Fire Reaver can activate a Fire Plinth." After revisiting the Save altar Raziel could continue back up the southeastern corridor to the sealed door and open it with the Fire Reaver to end the chapter. Conclusions *Raziel has gained entry to the retreat of Janos Audron. The inside of the mountain is hollow and houses a complex arrangement of chambers. *Raziel has activated several mechanisms within the retreat open only to one armed with the Wraith Blade and this has allowed him to ascend the retreat to reach Janos's private chambers. *Janos is a blue skinned Ancient vampire. Janos has been expecting Raziel, knows his name and sees him as some sort of prophetic figure, but was not expecting his ragged appearance. *In the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history, at the Genesis of the Pillars, nine Pillar Guardians were called to serve the Pillars of Nosgoth and Janos himself was called as a "tenth guardian" - the keeper of the Reaver - to guard the Reaver blade until Raziel came to claim it. He has been waiting at least two thousand years. *The Ancient vampires view the Reaver as a holy icon, that has a symbiotic link to the pillars - "the Pillars are the lock... and the Reaver is the key". When presented with the blade, Raziel feels none of the previous distortion only a nameless dread and feels both repelled and attracted by the blade. Raziel has not revealed his possession of the Wraith Blade. *The Sarafan have followed in Raziel's wake, using the mechanisms activated by Raziel to reach Janos's chambers. *Janos has teleported Raziel to the sealed Fire Forge in a selfless bid to save Raziel's from the Sarafan. Raziel has forged the Wraith Blade with elemental Fire, creating the Fire Reaver and activating all Fire-attuned Reaver fonts, in an attempt to return and save Janos. Development Like the other Reaver forges of Soul Reaver 2, the fire forge was based upon distinct architectural elements from real-world ancient temples Various art and plot questions at DCabDesign (by Dubiel), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) - the Fire Forge specifically seems to draw mainly from the gothic architectural style, although some elements appear to be shared with much older Greco-Roman temples and architecture. Various art and plot questions at DCabDesign (by Dubiel), post #29 (by Daniel Cabuco) The architecture of Janos's retreat generally draws elements from arabic sources and the architecture of Gaudi as do many ancient vampire structures. Addressing some of the deleted Reaver forges, designer and artist Daniel Cabuco indicated that some of the puzzles in Janos Audron's Retreat and the Fire Forge were adapted from those originally intended to be in the deleted Spirit Forge: Soul Reaver 2 questions at DCabDesign (by Raina Audron), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco)}} Notes *''Soul Reaver 2'' is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are, wherever possible, adapted directly from the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in game. Scenes not included in the Dark Chronicle feature are instead adapted from Tenaya's transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself derived from the Dark Chronicle and an official game script provided by Crystal Dynamics' Kyle Mannerberg. Soul Reaver 2 - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) *A number of design elements in Janos's retreat and the Fire Forge appear to have some significance: **Janos's retreat is notably dominated by two large sculptures of winged beings, presumably depicting Ancient vampires; with the identical figures both placed beneath the external and internal (inner sanctum) balconies leading to Janos's chambers. The figures, like a similar depiction in the Dark forge, bear a remarkable resemblance to a winged Kain and given the developments of Legacy of Kain: Defiance it is possible that these more generally relate the ancient vampires artistic interpretation of Scion of Balance figure, in a similar manner to later depictions in the Spirit Forge of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Another sculpture seen in the Fire Forge clearly depicts the Wraith Raziel armed with the Soul Reaver - when the forge is completed the Reaver is bathed in Fire, representing the Fire Reaver; with this figure possibly a depiction of the Vampire champion. Murals in the ceiling of the Fire Forge depict a number of nude ancient vampires, with a central figure particularly resembling Janos Audron - this mural may be the only depiction of genitals in the series. SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-LightCrystals-Bridge.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-LightCrystals.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-CrackedIceDoor.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-CrackedAirIcon.png SR2-Texture-JanosRet-EmblemKey-Door.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Janos12-ReflectionTrick.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-Lantern-Purple.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-Lantern-Unlit.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-Lantern-Lit.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-Lantern-Unlit-Complete.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-TopLantern-Unlit.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-TopLantern-Lit.png **The interior area of Janos's retreat notably contains several subtle references to the nearby Fire Forge. Blood basins, Blood chalices and their stands have several Fire Reaver symbols hidden in their designs (most noticeable in texture files). The inner sanctum area also imitates the usual forge structure with a large multi-layered puzzle with a single overarching goal, containing only Shade and Thrall enemies - in this case four Greater thralls, each carrying red Emblem keys (previous forges also used themed coloring or design for emblem keys). **The interior areas of Janos's retreat also contains several interesting design elements and features. Arches were a recurring theme with several throughout the retreat, with several small tiled arched 'window's hinting at the artificial construction of the mountain itself. Typically stone and bloodstone could also be seen in the architecture along with several red stained glass windows, suggesting further areas of the retreat - the architecture also featured several unexplained figures in the textures of several rooms (appearing somewhat similar to the depiction of the bearded man in Janos's chambers. In several areas the polished ice was reflective, though patterns of rugs or other floor covering beneath the ice could sometimes be observed. **The large "inner sanctum" room contained several unusual and somewhat unique designs for puzzle elements. Along with the Blood chalices, Blood basins and Bloodstone bridges seen previously in the retreat, several established puzzle elements were given a slightly different spin, with 'Cracked Ice' doorways and an 'Air icon' as compromised barriers, for the Air Reaver, a different 'Light icon' design for Light crystals (which lowered new light symbol bearing 'drop bridges') activated by the Light Reaver and a strange face on Emblem doors. Additionally, in the course of the puzzle to ascend the chamber Raziel could utilize several subtle clues to the locate of the appropriate empty Blood basin. When each basin was activated, the next would be indicated by a flickering ceiling suspended fire-lamp above the empty basin, with such lanterns containing purple glowing crystals (which bathed areas in a purple light) in most areas of the retreat - those which involved in the puzzle were empty and in darkened rooms until lit by the puzzle and after their use the rooms would be bathed in purple light, despite the absence of a purple crystal; The only exception to this was the final two open brazier dishes at the top of the two southern towers, which remained lit. Empty basins were also marked with blue colored arcane symbols, whilst those that were activated glowed red. **The interior of Janos's private chambers is only shown in cutscenes and cannot be visited in normal gameplay, however it is possible to explore using fly codes or hacked savegames. This reveals the chamber as much more 'homely' and 'warmer' than the surrounding areas with none of the ice seen in other areas. Interesting features included an open fireplace and chimney with an unusual depiction of a bearded figure above the mantelpiece, a balcony above the external lake, several Reaver icons (and the Reaver itself), two busts of Janos and a large basin filled with Blood flanked by two sculptures resembling goats. Behind the Scenes - The Aerie at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) **The Fire forge notably makes use of an unexplained red liquid in place of Water, which changes levels several times during the puzzle. Given the vampire nature of the forge's creators, it is probable that this liquid is Blood, which would provide sustenance as well as negate the harmful effects of water on vampires. SR2-FireForge-RazStatue.png|The Raziel statue... SR2-FireForge-RazStatue-Flame.png|...armed with the Fire Reaver **The small room in the Fire Forge containing the Fire Reaver font notably has a design on its floor previously seen in the 'mini aeries' in the canyons between Uschtenheim and Janos Audron's Retreat, perhaps hinting at an Ancient vampire origin for them. *A unique torch design is seen in the Fire Forge, somewhat resembling the Gong Stick seen in the Sound Glyph Altar beneath the Silenced Cathedral in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. With no enemies present in the fire forge, these torches are used more as an item than as a weapon, allowing Raziel to ignite different cauldrons as he progressed through the Forge. As with other torches in Soul Reaver 2, these are put out and discarded after one use, necessitating Raziel's retrieving new ones from several nearby torch-racks. Dropped or thrown torches quickly disappeared. Previously the Dark, Light and Air forges had all featured unique weapon designs found exclusively within each forge, including variant staves, halberds, tridents and axes. *The fire forge had a somewhat unique activation sequence, with three arcane symbols appearing from fireworks during the activation; the symbols are unexplained but all could be observed in previous textures. *Once the fire forge is completed and the chapter is finished, Raziel's Health coil does not increase its capacity, having reached maximum capacity in the Air Forge chapter - previous forges have all increased the capacity of the coil and even Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide claims this to be the case here. *The activities within Janos's retreat and the Fire Forge are the last puzzles of Soul Reaver 2, after this chapter the action transitions to a more combat-focused and plot-heavy style. *Some aspects of this sequence relate to other chapters in the series: **Raziel's quest to track down Janos Audron began with Vorador's mentions of him in Through the Swamp. In the same conversation Vorador commented upon the necessity of wielding the Reaver and hinted at a prophetic role for Raziel - both of which are backed up by Janos here. Moebius had also suggested such a role for Raziel. ***Janos comments here suggest he has been guarding the Reaver since creation in the period Before Nosgoth's recorded history - an event illustrated in murals in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber in Decision at the Pillars. This is therefore the earliest version of the Reaver blade encountered in the series. **The legends of Janos Audron and his fate at the hands of the Sarafan were first mentioned in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain in the chapter Seeking Revenge, as Kain found his first Heart of Darkness artifacts; and the legend would be recalled again as Kain reached Uschtenheim in Threaten the Circle. the tale would be recalled in Soul Reaver 2 as Raziel saw a mural depicting the event in the Sanctuary chapel in A Reaver in Time - the appearance of Janos here is appreciably similar to that depicted in the mural albeit with a less demonic appearance and with the wings of the Ancient vampires. Further mentions of Janos and his backstory occured in Through the Swamp an A Fateful Meeting. ***In the legends of Janos from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain there is no mention of Janos' retreat and when he reaches the Uschtenheim signpost in Blood Omen Kain discusses Janos, commenting that "Here, in this quaint pastoral village of Uschtenheim, that dark enemy was born." - clearly suggesting that Janos was born in the village; additionally the central-east house containing the secret entrance to the Heart of Darkness artifacts spirit forge is noted as "Janos Audron's house" in the Secrets section of Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ, The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain. Secrets page 8 - Heart of Darkness Spirit Forge at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Given later plot developments and the identification of Janos as an ancient vampire, the notion that he was born or lived in Uschtenheim seems to be unlikely and probably incorrect Uschtenheim at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) - though it is possible these mistakes may be somewhat justified in universe, as with the ancients extinct and forgotten, the Humans of the era may have assumed was born human and turned as was typical of the vampires of the age; additionally the name "Janos's house" may be intended to reflect the nature of the artifact gained at the spirit forge, rather than the residence of the legendary vampire. **The backstory and major events of the Ancient vampires were first hinted at in murals in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber in the chapter Decision at the Pillars and were expanded upon in the Dark Forge, Light Forge and Air Forge in the chapters Through the Swamp, The Light Forge and The Air Forge respectively - as well as in comments by Vorador. Despite the Fire Forge not containing any explicit backstory of that time, this chapter does expand the era with the background mentioned by Janos - himself the first, and thus far only, Ancient vampire to have been featured in the series (although several discernible characters have been featured in murals or illustrated). **The Sarafan were mentioned throughout Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and they featured heavily in the backstory to the Conflict Guardian Malek with their role with Janos was similarly hinted in the title. The Sarafan history became embroiled in Raziel's own backstory in the Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver chapter Tomb of Sarafan as Raziel discovered the Tomb of the Sarafan and uncovered the heritage of himself and his brothers as Sarafan commanders in their human lives. This caused Raziel to lionize the order and informed much of his respect for them throughout the latter stages of Soul Reaver and the early stages of Soul Reaver 2 culminating in his discovery of a statue of himself and murals of his brothers in the Chapter House of the Sarafan Stronghold in A Reaver in Time. Though it is not made explicit in this chapter, the Sarafan that attack Janos bear a strong resemblance to the illustrations in the Chapter House. Gallery SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-01.png|Janos retreat exterior and entry cutscenes SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-02.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-03.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-04.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-05.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-06.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-07.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-08.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-09.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-10.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-11.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-12.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-13.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-14.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-15.png SR2-JanosRetreat-EraC-Intro-16.png SR2-Janos16-Cracked-01.png SR2-Janos16-Cracked-02.png SR2-Janos16-Cracked-03.png SR2-Janos11-Bloodstone-01.png SR2-Janos11-Bloodstone-02.png SR2-Janos11-Bloodstone-03.png SR2-Janos11-Bloodstone-04.png SR2-Janos11-Bloodstone-05.png SR2-Janos11-Bloodstone-06.png SR2-Janos11-Bloodstone-07.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-1.png|'Inner sanctum' cutscenes SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-2.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-3.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-4.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-5.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-6.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-7.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-8.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-9.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-10.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-11.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-12.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-13.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-14.png SR2-Cutscene-JanosRetreat-InnerSanctum-15.png SR2-EmblemKey-Red-Use.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate1.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate2.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate3.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate4.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate5.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate6.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate7.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate8.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate10.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate11.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate12.png SR2-BloodstoneBridge-Activate13.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn1.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn2.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn3.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn4.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn5.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth1-Spawn6.png SR2-Janos1398-BloodBridge1-Hint-01.png SR2-Janos1398-BloodBridge1-Hint-02.png SR2-Janos1398-BloodBridge1-Hint-03.png SR2-Janos1398-BloodBridge1-Hint-04.png SR2-Janos1398-BloodBridge1-Hint-05.png SR2-Janos1398-Cracked1-01.png SR2-Janos1398-Cracked1-02.png SR2-Janos1398-Cracked1-03.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-LightCrystals-BridgeOpening.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate1.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate2.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate3.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate4.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate5.png SR2-Cutscene-AirPlinth-Activate6.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone2-01.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone2-02.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone2-03.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone2-04.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone2-05.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn1.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn2.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn3.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth2-Spawn4.png SR2-Janos1398-BloodBridge2-Hint.png SR2-Janos1398-EmblemKey2.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone3-01.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone3-02.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone3-03.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone3-04.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone3-05.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone3-Hint.png SR2-Janos1398-LightBridge2.png SR2-Janos1398-Emblem3.png SR2-Janos1398-Emblem4.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone4-01.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone4-02.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone4-03.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone4-04.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone4-05.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn1.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn2.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn3.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn4.png SR2-JanosRetreat-AirPlinth3-Spawn5.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone4-Hint.png SR2-Janos1398-LightBridge3.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone5-01.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone5-02.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone5-03.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone5-04.png SR2-Janos1398-Bloodstone5-05.png SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-022.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-023.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-024.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-025.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-026.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-027.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-028.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-029.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-030.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-031.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-032.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-033.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-034.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-035.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-036.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-037.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-038.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-039.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-040.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-041.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-042.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-043.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-044.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-045.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-046.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-047.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-048.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-049.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-050.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-051.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-052.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-053.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-054.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-055.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-056.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-057.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-058.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-059.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-060.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-061.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-062.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-063.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-064.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-065.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-066.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-067.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-068.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-069.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-070.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-071.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-072.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-073.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-074.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-075.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-076.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-077.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-078.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-079.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-080.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-081.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-082.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-083.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-084.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-085.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-086.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-087.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-088.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-089.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-090.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-091.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-092.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-093.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-094.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-095.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-096.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-097.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-098.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-099.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-100.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-101.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-102.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-103.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-104.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-105.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-106.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-107.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-108.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-109.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-110.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-111.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-112.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-113.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-114.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-115.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-116.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-117.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-118.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-119.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-120.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-121.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-122.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-123.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-124.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-125.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-126.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-127.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-128.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-129.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-130.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-131.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-132.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-133.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-134.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-135.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-136.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-137.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-138.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-139.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-140.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-141.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-142.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-143.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-144.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-145.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-146.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-147.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-148.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-149.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-150.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-151.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-152.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-153.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-154.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-155.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-156.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-157.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-158.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-159.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-160.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-161.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-162.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-163.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-164.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-165.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-166.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-167.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-168.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-169.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-170.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-171.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-172.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-173.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-174.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-175.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-176.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-177.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-178.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-179.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-180.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-181.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-182.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-183.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-184.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-185.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-186.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-187.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-188.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-189.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-190.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-191.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-192.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-193.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-194.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-195.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-196.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-FireForge-Crystal.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-197.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-198.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian Cin14 1.png|14-The Tenth Guardian Cin14 2.png Cin14 3.png Cin14 4.png Cin14 5.png Cin14 6.png Cin14 7.png Cin14 8.png Cin14 9.png Cin14 10.png Cin14 11.png Cin14 12.png Cin14 13.png Cin14 14.png Cin14 15.png Cin14 16.png Cin14 17.png Cin14 18.png Cin14 19.png Cin14 20.png Cin14 21.png Dc15 1.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian Dc15 2.png Dc15 3.png Dc15 4.png Dc15 5.png Dc15 6.png Dc15 7.png Dc15 8.png Dc15 9.png Dc15 10.png Dc15 11.png Dc15 12.png Dc15 13.png Dc15 14.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1-01.png|Fire Forge cutscenes SR2-FireForge-Stage1-02.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1-03.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1-04.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1-05.png SR2-FF-BloodFill.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1-06.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1-07.png SR2-FireForge-Stage1-08.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2-01.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2-02.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2-03.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2-04.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2-05.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2-06.png SR2-FireForge-Stage2-07.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-01.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-02.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-03.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-04.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-05.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-06.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-07.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-08.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-Refill-01.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-Refill-02.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-Refill-03.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-Refill-04.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-Refill-05.png SR2-FireForge-Stage3-Refill-06.png SR2-FireForge-Stage4-01.png SR2-FireForge-Stage4-02.png SR2-FireForge-Stage4-03.png SR2-FireForge-Stage4-04.png SR2-FireForge-Stage4-05.png SR2-FireForge-Stage4-06.png SR2-FireForge-Stage4-07.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-01.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-02.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-03.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-04.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-05.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-06.png SR2-FireForge-Stage5-07.png SR2-FireForge-Activation01.png SR2-FireForge-Activation02.png SR2-FireForge-Activation03.png SR2-FireForge-Activation04.png SR2-FireForge-Activation05.png SR2-FireForge-Activation06.png SR2-FireForge-Activation07.png SR2-FireForge-Activation08.png SR2-FireForge-Activation09.png SR2-FireForge-Activation10.png SR2-FireForge-Activation11.png SR2-FireForge-Activation12.png SR2-FireForge-Activation13.png SR2-FireForge-Activation14.png SR2-FireForge-Activation15.png SR2-FireForge-Activation16.png SR2-FireForge-Activation17.png SR2-FireForge-Activation18.png SR2-FireForge-Activation19.png SR2-FireForge-Activation20.png SR2-FireForge-Activation21.png SR2-FireForge-Activation22.png SR2-FireForge-Activation23.png SR2-FireForge-Activation24.png SR2-FireForge-Activation25.png SR2-FireForge-Activation26.png SR2-FireForge-Activation27.png SR2-FireForge-Activation28.png SR2-FireForge-Activation29.png SR2-FireForge-Activation30.png SR2-FireForge-Activation31.png SR2-FireForge-Activation32.png SR2-FireForge-Activation33.png SR2-FireForge-Activation34.png SR2-FireForge-Activation35.png SR2-FireForge-Activation36.png SR2-FireForge-Activation37.png SR2-FireForge-Activation38.png SR2-FireForge-Activation39.png SR2-FireForge-Activation40.png SR2-FireForge-Activation41.png SR2-FireForge-Activation42.png SR2-FireForge-Activation43.png SR2-FireForge-Activation44.png SR2-FireForge-Activation45.png SR2-FireForge-Activation46.png SR2-FireForge-Activation47.png SR2-FireForge-Activation48.png SR2-FireForge-Activation49.png SR2-FireForge-Activation50.png SR2-FireForge-Activation51.png SR2-FireForge-Activation52.png SR2-FireForge-Activation53.png SR2-FireForge-Activation54.png SR2-FireForge-Activation55.png SR2-FireForge-Activation56.png SR2-FireForge-Activation57.png SR2-FireForge-Activation58.png SR2-FireForge-Activation59.png SR2-FireForge-Activation60.png SR2-FireForge-Activation61.png SR2-FireForge-Activation62.png SR2-FireForge-Activation63.png SR2-FireForge-Activation64.png SR2-FireForge-Activation65.png SR2-FireForge-Activation66.png SR2-FireForge-Activation67.png SR2-FireForge-Activation68.png SR2-FireForge-Activation69.png SR2-FireForge-Activation70.png SR2-FireForge-Activation71.png SR2-FireForge-Activation72.png See also *Nosgoth's early history *Janos Audron's Retreat *The Fire Forge (Soul Reaver 2) *Janos Audron *Bloodstone bridges *Blood basins (Soul Reaver 2) *The Soul Reaver *The Fire Reaver (Soul Reaver 2) References Browse Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2